The Field Trip
by Partickstar13890
Summary: two girls go to new york city for a feld trip what happends if thare favrate show is real will the girls hlep the penguins or will the girls and penguins met thare doom?
1. Chapter 1: The Visit

One day a bus drove on the streets of New York City. A school was on a field trip. Two girls were very excited because of their  
favorite show, _The Penguins of Madagascar_. The bus stopped and the kids got out of the bus.

"Welcome to the Central Park Zoo!" The zoo keeper said.

"Let's go see the penguins!" one of the kids yelled. The kids walked over to the penguins' habitat. The Penguins were very funny. They did trick in the air.

"It's time to go, kids!" the teacher said. The school left the zoo, but Kate and Jan stayed. "Let's see the penguins again," Kate said. "Ok," Jan said. The two girls walked over to the penguins, only to find out that the penguins were gone! The girls were shocked.

"Where are they!?'' Jan said in shock. The penguins were gone.

"Do not panic! We will find them! Search the place!" Kate said . The two girls searched the zoo. Everything was fine when suddenly Kate screamed "AHHHHHH."

"KATE!" Jan screamed. She ran to find her friend, but all of a sudden, a flipper slapped her on the neck. Jan fell into complete darkness.

Who captured Kate and Jan!?


	2. Chapter 2: The Penguins Exist!

Jan and Kate were strapped to two chairs. The girls woke up shocked at the sight of the penguins' HQ.

"Someone, help us! We've been captured by the stupid penguins!" Jan said.

"Shut up! Who are you!?" The lead penguin yelled.

"It's the penguins!" The girls yelled too as they struggled out of the ropes.

"I'm Kate and this is my friend Jan," Kate said in shock.

"Men get over here!" the leader penguin said. The three penguins came and stood by their leader. Rico, the psychotic one, coughed up a chain saw and started to chase Kate with it. "Stop it Rico!" Skipper yelled at his teammate. The girls started to feel some weird energy in their bodies.

"What is happing to us? I feel so weird!" Kate said as she felt her powers get stronger. Kowalski looked at the girls to see what was wrong with them.

"Girls, can you come into my lab please?" Kowalski said as he went into the lab with girls.

"Sure," Kate said as she walked into the lab. The two girls lay on the lab table in Kowalski lab.

"Relax," Kowalski said as he checked what was wrong with the girls. After Kawasaki was done checking the girls, he knew what was wrong. "You two have powers," Kowalski said.

"What!?" the girls both shouted at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3: Powers

The girls were shocked at what Kowalski just said to them.

"This is awesome! I can't believe we have powers!" Kate said with a happy tone in her voice.

"What the duce!" Skipper screamed. He made Kowalski fall off his chair.

"Skipper! You scared me!" Kowalski said in a shocked voice. "Sorry soldier!" Skipper replied.

"OMG my powers are getting stronger! It really hurts!" Kate screamed in pain. Kate felt her power get stronger and stronger and stronger. She screamed in pain again. The pain stopped and Kate was relaxed again. But someone was watching them. Someone very evil and mean. And he had an evil plan.

DUM DUM DUM WHO IS THIS MYSTERY VILLIAN?


	4. Chapter 4: DR Blowhole evil plan

The villain's lair

The lobsters were watching the penguins has they did there

Tricks in the air. Soundly there was an evil laugh sounded in the

lair. "Well it looks like skipper his 2 girls joined his team "the

Evil villain said to his lobsters minions. "Doc! How are you going?

To destroy the penguins? "Red one said. "I'm going to us the

Those two girls to destroy the penguins and I will Darin there

Powers and they will join me and we will take over the world" the evil

Villain said. "Sofa gets over here!" villain said. "Did you call me Master?" Sofa said. "Yes I did you will find two girls try to be nice

To them so they won't find out you are working for me I want

you to capture them and Darin there powers I will turn them evil now go" the villain said. "Yes master" sofa said and walk out of the lair . The evil villain laugh evilly "no one can stop me no one "the evil villain laugh again but harder.


	5. Chapter 5: sofia's visit captured

Hi everyone this is chapter 5 of field trip enjoy sorry to take so long I had a long writers block.

Sofia walks out of 's lair she was heading to the zoo. She sows the zoo up ahead she walks in. Sofia sow the girls and she know what to do. "Hi" Sofia said in a smile. "Hi "Jan said. "What is your name?" Kate asked. "My name is Sofia and ours" she said. "We are Jan and Kate" they both said. "SPY!" skipper screamed at Sofia. "I'm not a spy!" yelled Sofia but she is a spy she is working for the evil mastermind Dr. Blowhole." Really is not a spy!" Sofia said. "I'm watching you" skipper said. When skipper left Sofia make sure that skipper left this is her time to strike. "U two it's time to meet your new master!" Sofia said in a sinister voice. "What are talking about?" Kate asked in a shocked voice. Without warning Sofia griped Kate and Jan and drained there powers. Kate and Jan fell into weakness. Sofia was laughing evilly as the girls became weaker. "Dr. Blowhole is going to vary happy !" Sofia laughed evilly Sofia toke the to Dr. Blowhole's lair.

Did you like this chapter O NO SOFIA TRICKED JAN and KATE ! WILL THE PENGUINS SAVE THEM PLESS REVUW!


	6. Chapter 6: DR Blowhole is real !

This is chapter 6 of field trip

The girls woke up in an evil lair they didn't know whose lair it

Was. They tried to stand up but they were too weak they didn't

Have their powers. Kate was very weak she groaned in pain when

She moved. "Well they are a wake master" Sofia said with and

Evil laugh. "Good evening penguins I see that you are a wake"

Dr. Blowhole said with an evil laugh in his voice. "Who are you?"

Kate asked but she was still weak." I'm Dr. Blowhole "he said.

"Way did you kidnap us and drain our powers !?" Jan said in a scared voice. The evil

Dolphin laughed at that. "I'm going to turn you two the dark side and destroy the penguins and I'm use your powers to destroy the penguins "Dr. Blowhole said. The penguins are

going to stop you!" Kate screamed at him. "That's what you

think wait here my master will be turn you two evil with real dark magic you will be under his control forever !" Sofia said with an evil laugh as she left .


End file.
